The present invention relates to the construction of roof edges of a building and particularly to improved fascia therefore.
In commercial buildings of modern construction, extruded aluminum fascia members for decorative edges of a roof are now common. Typically, the decorative fascia is interlocked over a cant or anchoring member which typically forms a seal with the roofing material. In anchoring the fascia over the cant member, it is desired that there be no fastening members which extend through the fascia so as to permit a path for leakage of water into the underlying roof structure. Accordingly, a variety of fascia structures have been suggested which provide a snap lock coupling to the supporting cant member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,827 issued Nov. 23, 1976, to P. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,531 issued Jan. 28, 1975, to Attaway et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,485 issued Oct. 15, 1968, to H. Edwards are representative of snap lock fascias which generally include a hook at one end for hooking to a lower outwardly projecting lip of the cant member and are generally U-shaped with a hook at the opposite end extending under another projection of the cant to snap lock the fascia to the cant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,376 issued Dec. 12, 1961, to C. A. Reddy et al provides a snap-on coping in which the junction of two walls of the coping engage the edge of a vertical mounting plate to secure the coping in place.
Although such systems are satisfactory in performance, the utilization of locking members of U-shaped construction with locking members at opposite ends of the legs of the U-shaped construction is quite difficult for the worker in the field to snap into position requiring in most cases specialized pry bars or tools to facilitate installation.